creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TeaCupsinBlackandWhite
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Dorkpool/Creepypasta Riffs: The Forgotten Spider-Man page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Underscorre (talk) 16:18, February 22, 2015 (UTC) HAIL HYDRA Dorkpool (talk) 17:15, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Weekend Riffs I let them know that you're taking over the weekend Riffs for a bit. Dorkpool (talk) 14:28, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Hey There! Hey Tea! I'm AzumangaDaiohFan a.k.a Hailey Sawyer. Anyway, I had this idea for a Pokemon Theorypasta. So I'm sure you know about Lavender Town from the Gen 1 (Red, Green, Yellow, and Blue), right? Basically, this is the town that spawned pastas such as Lavender Town Syndrome. Well, in this town you go into the Pokemon Tower that holds the graves of dead Pokemon. You first fight your rival on the second floor and then progress to the next floor. It's here that the trainers you face (The Channelers) are possesed ghosts in the tower. But here's where the theory kicks in. What truly caused the possessions to happen? Was it the unresting spirit of Cubone's mother? Did the Channelers do some sort of ritual? Was it related to Mr. Fuji getting kidnapped? I don't know if someone else has made a pasta of this yet but if not, someone should. If the pasta is well written, contains few cliches, and is engaging, then I think it can work. What do you think? Hailey Sawyer (talk) 20:36, February 28, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 20:36, February 28, 2015 (UTC) I don't know much about the Pokemon Theorypastas, but I certainly think that a pasta such as what you described would be acceptable. If it were made and riffed, I am sure Dorky and I would enjoy eating up those cliches with alec intent.. Though, with further thought, and since you asked, I would like to point out that Pokemon do possess a very high advantage over humans, and I wouldn't be surprised if the possession was just a Ghost-Type Pokemon being so well trained that it was able to put itself over the master's mind and become the master itself. Sure it coud be Cubone's mum, but I feel like that is too cheesy. You said that they were possessed ghosts, but I think you meant "possessed by ghosts"? Considering a ghost is the one possessing, not the one being possessed, if you catch my rift. I doubt the kidnapping of Mr.Fuji has to do with it, but again I do not know much about Pokemon so I couldn't be totally sure. I don't know if a pasta like what you described has been made but I would certainly love to look into it. Perhaps I will find some good material for Dorky or myself, yes? TeaCupsinBlackandWhite (talk) 00:55, March 3, 2015 (UTC)Poison I made a riff! Hey tea! I saw you got my message about the idea for the theorypasta. Anyway, i have made my own riff on a pasta called "RapRat". I can send it to you via pastebin to see what you think. I wanted to send it to Dorkpool via email but I haven't heard back from him on that. I only riffed on the first part of the pasta though since it was my first riff and I wanted to have time to think of proper jokes for the next part of the pasta. Please let me know if you see it as soon as possbile. I'll post a link to the riff once I get to my computer because Creepypasta wiki and pastebin are plebby sites on my tablet. Hailey Sawyer (talk) 07:49, March 9, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 07:49, March 9, 2015 (UTC) So Here's The Pastebin link Here's the riff: http://pastebin.com/SHS43g8M Hailey Sawyer (talk) 07:55, March 9, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 07:55, March 9, 2015 (UTC) My riff So, i showed the first part of my riff to Dorkpool and he loved it! So now I uploaded it onto the Creepypasta wiki blog page. Here's the link to it: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:TheAzumangaDaiohFan/Azu_Riffs:_Rap_Rat_3/8/15 Hailey Sawyer (talk) 17:25, March 9, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 17:25, March 9, 2015 (UTC)